mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Castle
Bowser's Castle is a highly dangerous track set in dark lair of Bowser. Complete with singing Podoboo Cogs, pounding Thwomps, and the return of the huge Mecha Bowser, it's truly a test for players to rank high in Grand Prix. The Mario Kart Wii edition of Bowser's Castle is the second to last course in the Special Cup, right before the infamous Rainbow Road. Layout rounding the misleading lava drop-off.]]The beginning of the course takes place on a dirt road in the middle of a forest with dead trees, surrounded by brick walls. To get into the gate of the castle, a giant stone Bowser head with the mouth open for the players, a sloping, wooden drawbridge is let down to cross the lava moat. Railing is only supplied on the first half of the bridge, making it a death trap for Small players who get knocked around easily. Near the center is a Boost Pad, and then it goes up steeply and ends in another Boost Pad. From here, the players soar into the first hallway, marked by a maniacal laugh from Bowser. A chandelier adorns the ceiling, and the carpeted ground wobbles up and down to create opportunities for Tricks. 3 pillars and Item Boxes lie in the hallway, choose which one to run into wisely. Racers then descend down some stairs to enter a torch-lit tunnel, taking a left and a right turn around a Thwomp, which will step on players if they fell like driving beneath him. Another small staircase comes next into a room with the outside lava exposed on the right. Many first time players fall for this, thinking they should go straight, and end up getting soaked in lava. Actually, the drivers need to Drift (or just turn if on Automatic) right past two more Thwomps. A staircase boasting Items is also provided. pulled off by King Boo in front of the Mecha Bowser.]]A left turn leads players into a wide open space of steaming lava, and in the far back of the room sits a giant mechanical structure in the likeness of King Koopa, aka Bowser. It is made of dark stone, glinting red from the outlying lava, and has piercing yellow eyes. To cross the hazardous wasteland, a slanted Boost Pad propels players onto a makeshift pathway of wire mesh and reddish mud suspended from chains from the roof. Gigantic fireballs spit onto the track prevent players from going down the center, so the sloping edges have Half-pipes, Item Boxes, and treacherous Fire Cogs along the brim. If you are a daredevil though, you can test your luck going down the middle. Boost pads and ramps are provided for you to traverse quickly, but falling into mud can result in a vicious burning. Luckily, the blistering fireballs are liable to bounce, and after a short duration simply explode, so they are decently easy to dodge. Players are faced with two options- go right or left around the Bowser Statue. Both paths have cycling Podoboo Cogs and end with a Boost Pad+ Items, so it doesn't really matter which way. manages to perform of a Wheelie.]]The paths meet up outside the castle at a large overhand above another pool of lava. The track, curving sharply to the right, is melted slightly on the edge, exposing wire grating. Driving on the edge saves time, but the risk of being engulfed by a lava geyser might be too much to handle for some. Once the castle roof appears again, players keep turning right, up a couple of stairways guarded by Thwomps. Suddenly a row of three rock crushers comes up, and excellent timing must be used to pass them. A 90 degree left turn follows, and a Boost Pad ramp helps players speed through a giant 3 pronged Fire Cog. Picking up Item Boxes for the last stretch, racers then drive down a few more stairs and turn left at a Boo and Dry Bones sign saying "SHOWTIME!", returning to the eerie, evil forest. Columns line the straightway, and perilous little bumps start to sprout out of the ground and explode into jets of lava. If you desire more speed for the last stretch, you can Trick off the hills before they sprout with firey death. The finish line shortly follows, for two more laps of Bowser's Castle! Ghosts Staff Ghost 3:04:836 by Nin*YABUKI '' Expert Staff Ghost ''2:42:098 by Nin*Masa ''Mario Kart Wii'' Trivia *This version of Bowser's castle is largely based off of a previous castle from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. **Several features it acquires are the Bowser head gateway (also in Mario Kart DS) and the Mech Bowser. *The Boo/Dry Bones billboard is first seen in Mario Party 7. *No shortcuts are present in this difficult track, except for an unofficial glitch, so good luck. *The Thwomps, like in the other two Bowser's Castles of the game, evilly laugh when they squash players/CPUs. *This is the second longest map in the game, only surpassed by the next course.